Lionhearts
by Kandai
Summary: Romulus 'verse. Le temps n'est pas ce qu'il leur manque. One-shot.


**Crédits** \- Stan Lee, Jack Kirby (original), Bryan Singer (Days of Future Past)  
**Base** \- X-Men : Days of Future Past  
**Rating** \- K+  
**Avertissements** \- Divergence par rapport au film. Handicap canon. Référence à de l'abus de substances canonique.

**Note** \- L'interlude de cette série, avec un point de vue qui s'est fait attendre. J'ai essayé de justifier une partie des actions prises dans le dernier chapitre de Romulus (dont la lecture est obligée si vous tenez à comprendre les enjeux de cette partie-ci) afin de mettre un peu de lumière sur ce final et préparer à ce qui devrait suivre. J'espère, malgré les longs dialogues et les explications, que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture :)

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**Lionhearts**

* * *

Lorsqu'il arrive enfin à soulever ses paupières récalcitrantes, Charles admet qu'il est surpris de voir Raven à ses côtés, sous la forme blanche et blonde qu'elle a si souvent prise lorsqu'elle était encore sa sœur. Sûrement alertée par l'étrange gémissement qui est sorti des ses lèvres desséchées par la soif, celle-ci lève les yeux vers sa forme allongée et après un long moment à le contempler en silence, se fend d'un petit sourire encourageant.

— Bonjour, bel endormi. Ne bouge pas trop, lui intime-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Les médecins ont dit que tu avais besoin de garder tes forces.

Le télépathe concède le point aux médecins sans penser à broncher. Il a l'impression que son corps est fait en plomb, que chaque muscle a été exposé au fer à repasser et même s'il avait pu bouger ses jambes paralysées, il n'en aurait probablement pas eu la force. Conciliante, Raven lui tend un verre d'eau qu'il accepte avec reconnaissance : le liquide est légèrement tiède mais fait des miracles pour sa bouche sèche.

— Où est Hank ? s'enquiert-il lorsque le sentiment d'avoir été passé dans une essoreuse à salade s'est fait moindre, sa voix râpeuse lui raclant toujours désagréablement la gorge. Rien que du repos ne puisse réparer mais c'est un sentiment plutôt horrible que cette sensation d'avoir avalé du verre pilé.

— Épuisé, répond la morphe. Il a loué une chambre pas loin à ton nom, histoire de dormir sur autre chose qu'une chaise dans une salle d'attente. C'était ça ou finir par arracher la tête des infirmières. Le personnel est vraiment désagréable, ici.

Presque malgré lui, Charles retient un sourire. A croire que chacun de ses séjours prolongés dans un hôpital doit se voir accompagné par une ribambelle de médecins sinistres et d'infirmières maussades. Le dernier en date doit remonter à l'hiver de 65, s'il se souvient bien : une mauvaise pneumonie qui avait failli mal tourner et dont il garde un souvenir nébuleux. Hank doit probablement pester silencieusement contre lui et sa propension à se mettre sur le chemin des graves blessures ou des maladies mortelles il faudra qu'il pense à lui offrir ses chocolats préférés, pour se faire pardonner. Ou un week-end à la montagne. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, le ciel sait qu'ils en auraient tous besoin.

Charles se laisse aller à soupirer, la tête bien calée contre ses oreillers. Il souhaiterait retarder le moment où les récents évènements seront abordés mais même avec sa télépathie engourdie par les médicaments, il peut sentir l'urgence qui bout sous la peau de sa sœur, le devoir et le désir qui tempêtent en elle. Il est incapable de prédire à quel moment exact celle-ci décidera de les quitter – rester n'est apparemment plus une option, non pas que ça l'étonne – et à dire vrai, Charles n'a pas envie de parier là-dessus. Mieux vaut profiter du temps qu'elle veut bien leur consacrer plutôt que de se préparer à une nouvelle séparation, quelque chose qu'il ne sera jamais véritablement prêt à affronter.

C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, d'autant plus que la présence de la morphe ne fait que souligner inconsciemment l'absence du mutant qui l'a entraînée par la main au cœur de la ville de Washington. Il se doute déjà de ce qui est arrivé – comment oublier l'épée de Damoclès qui a tenu si longtemps au-dessus de leurs têtes – mais Charles se doit de demander, au moins pour sa propre tranquillité d'esprit.

— Et Erik ?

— Reparti directement après t'avoir vu, déclare la jeune femme en secouant la tête, visiblement préparée à cette question. Il ignorait quand les effets du voyage finiraient par se dissiper dans le doute, il a tenu à s'éloigner.

C'est une idée étrangement sensible. Il se souvenait l'avoir lue dans l'esprit embrumé du Maître du magnétisme : laisser de l'espace à son jeune double, la sécurité d'avoir sous la main quelque chose pour comprendre la situation, éviter de faire grimper sa paranoïa… Protéger Magneto de ceux qui le recherchent encore plus activement maintenant qu'il s'est évadé une seconde fois du Pentagone, aussi. Il ne ferait pas bon d'avoir un Erik désorienté, encore furieux d'avoir été emprisonné à tort et prêt à écraser toute menace qui planerait à l'horizon lâché sur Washington – Charles frémit rien qu'à l'idée.

Pour le bien de tous, il espère qu'Erik aura réussi à trouver de quoi se laisser aller à respirer. Ils en ont tous besoin et rien ne sert de précipiter les choses maintenant que le plus gros de la crise est passé : au contraire, c'est le moment de réfléchir et de se rassembler.

D'ailleurs…

— Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas partie avec lui, marmonne le télépathe et le regrette presque aussitôt, parce que ça a l'air d'un reproche, un dangereux miroir de ce qui s'est produit il y a onze ans. Raven se raidit sur le dossier de sa chaise, le visage dur et plissé par la frustration.

— J'y avais pensé, avoue-t-elle avec effort. Mais tu… Hank ignorait quand tu finirais par te réveiller. Il a eu peur que tu te sois surmené et qu'il ait été impossible pour ton esprit de regagner ton corps et… je ne voulais pas partir sans être sûre.

Même avec ses pouvoirs brouillés, Charles peut sentir la pointe de remords qui anime chacun des mots de sa sœur, la frayeur et le regret sincère qui transpire de son comportement. Il est partagé lui-même, entre une tendresse qu'il n'a jamais eue que pour elle et une amertume vieille de onze ans, celle d'un frère abandonné à sa propre mort sur une plage maculée de sang sans même un au revoir ou un baiser. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas pleuré sur l'horreur de ce sentiment d'impuissance totale, la culpabilité de savoir qu'il avait laissé Raven tomber au point qu'elle se lavât complètement les mains de son sort ?

Il ne nie plus ses propres erreurs, son entêtement et la complaisance gagnée à force de se persuader de connaître les gens mieux qu'eux-mêmes mais cela serait trop facile de prétendre que rien n'a changé entre eux, qu'elle est toujours la petite sœur qu'il a prise sous son aile lorsqu'il n'avait pas dix ans et qu'il est le même Charles sur lequel elle a posé sa tête alors qu'il récitait sa thèse pour la énième fois. Ca serait trop facile – et humiliant, pour Raven comme pour lui – de balayer cette distance sous le tapis proverbial.

— Ca ne t'a pas dérangé la dernière fois, répond-il et les mots font mal mais ils font du bien aussi, comme une croûte que l'on arrache sur une plaie mal cicatrisée.

Comme il s'y attendait, la colère transforme son beau visage – et elle est belle, comme elle est belle, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais pensé à lui dire auparavant ? – et c'est avec venin qu'elle siffle les mots hors de sa gorge, ses mains tremblant d'une colère contenue.

— Bon sang, Charles, mets-y un peu du tien, j'essaie de faire des efforts…

— Moi aussi, rétorque-t-il d'un ton abrupt, en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu m'as dit il y a onze ans que tu voulais que j'arrête de te traiter comme une enfant, non ? J'ai retenu ma leçon, Raven, et elle implique de ne pas prétendre que les conséquences de tes actes ne sont pas graves. Tu ne peux décemment pas exiger que j'aie du respect pour tes sentiments si tu n'en as aucun pour _moi_ ou alors c'est que la décence t'importe peu.

Il s'attend presque à la voir s'enfuir en claquant la porte et un instant, elle semble prête à le faire.

— Charles, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, avoue-t-elle enfin, visiblement découragée.

Croit-elle qu'il en sait davantage ? Pense-t-elle qu'il prend plaisir à la voir si démunie, si pleine de remords et de frustration ? S'il éprouve de la satisfaction, elle est bien coupable mais il a attendu onze ans dans le silence de ses propres remords et la douleur de ses blessures il n'a pas envie de lui faire don d'une indulgence qu'elle ne pourra jamais apprécier totalement. Si la leçon du futur est de les mettre face à leurs propres choix, face aux conséquences de leurs actes, alors il ne rendra plus aucun service à Raven en prétendant qu'ils n'ont pas onze ans à rattraper, surtout après les années qu'il a passé à tenter tant bien que mal de la contrôler.

C'est effrayant, de redécouvrir sa propre rancœur mais pas autant que l'idée de refaire les erreurs qui l'ont conduit sur le sable de Cuba, une balle dans le dos et la vision de sa sœur s'enfuyant avec l'homme qu'il aime sans un regard en arrière.

— Peut-être que… tu as raison, finit-elle par dire, la voix toujours tremblante – il ne saurait dire s'il y entend des larmes ou non. Peut-être que je n'ai pas de décence ou que je t'en demande trop, je… je pensais avoir laissé mon ancienne vie derrière moi en partant avec Erik. Te revoir au milieu de cette salle… t'entendre me parler à nouveau… j'ai cru que c'était un rêve. Après Cuba, j'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me revoir. Même après ce que nous avons fait, au Pentagone… J'ai pensé que tu ne pourrais jamais me pardonner.

— Tu es ma sœur, répond Charles en clignant ses yeux embués. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es partie que… cela ne veut pas dire que… je t'aime, Raven, Cuba n'a rien changé à cela, le foutu Pentagone et Trask n'ont rien changé à cela et même Erik et son atroce futur n'y changeront rien. Je n'aurais jamais pu les laisser te faire du mal.

— _Charles_…

Elle est sur lui, tout à coup, ses bras fins accrochés à son cou et il s'accroche à son corps comme à une bouée de sauvetage, abasourdi par la familiarité de ce poids entre ses bras. Ils se sont étreints dans l'avion qui les a ramené de Paris mais c'était presque un passage obligé Mon dieu, combien Raven lui a manqué, combien ce simple contact lui a manqué et que ne donnerait-il pas pour lui garder une place entre ses bras pour toujours, un cœur ouvert qui ne manquera jamais d'apaiser ses craintes. C'est sa meilleure amie qu'il a l'impression de retrouver, ne serait-ce que pour un temps, cette sœur dont il garde une image à côté de son lit perdre Erik à Cuba a fait mal, bien sûr, mais Erik n'a jamais promis de rester, n'a jamais promis d'aimer Charles quoi qu'il arrive, n'a jamais parlé de revenir une fois sa vengeance accomplie. C'est différent d'avoir perdu Raven ce jour-là aussi, plus proche de l'impression d'avoir eu l'impression de perdre une partie de son âme et cette étreinte qu'elle veut bien lui accorder n'a pas de prix – il la chérira toujours.

—Je regrette, Charles, sanglote misérablement la morphe sur son épaule, trempant sa blouse d'hôpital au passage. Si tu savais combien je _regrette_…

Il regrette aussi, tellement de choses lorsqu'il s'agit d'elle et ne se prive pas de le murmurer dans ses cheveux blonds, de pleurer à son tour parce qu'il l'a abandonnée lui aussi et qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir été l'origine de son malheur, il l'aime, il l'aime tellement fort que la simple idée de lui faire du mal est insupportable. Contre lui, elle se serre davantage, presque comme avec l'intention de fusionner avec son torse, de s'imbriquer dans son corps fatigué : son visage pressé dans le creux de son épaule tremble doucement, de fatigue et de soulagement. Machinalement, il emprisonne sa joue dans une main et recule doucement sa tête, de sorte à pouvoir la contempler droit dans les yeux.

— Fais-moi voir tes yeux, demande-t-il avec un pauvre sourire. Ils ne peuvent pas risquer qu'elle se change complètement, qu'elle reprenne sa forme naturelle en sa présence mais Charles est presque désespéré de faire passer son message qu'il jette sa propre cohérence aux orties : il ne veut plus qu'elle se sente laide devant lui, qu'elle rougisse de honte et doive se cacher sous cette peau artificielle.

Son regard rougi brille en doré et il l'embrasse doucement sous les paupières, grisé par la proximité et l'éclatement de leurs blessures. Cela fait des années qu'il ne s'est plus permis ce genre de contact, des années baignées d'une solitude accrue cette étreinte est une bouffée d'air frais dont il n'avait pas pleinement ressenti le manque jusqu'à maintenant.

— Tu es magnifique, souffle Charles. Si tu savais combien j'ai regretté de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus souvent, de ne pas avoir trouvé les mots… J'avais tellement peur qu'on te découvre et qu'on te fasse du mal que je n'ai pas pensé que je puisse t'en faire aussi.

— Personne n'est parfait, hoquette-t-elle mais la vérité est tempérée par son sourire, par son soulagement si puissant qu'il l'entend résonner dans sa propre tête, à la façon d'un écho qui ne trouve pas sa fin – _toujours là, pas perdu, affection, tendresse, imbécile, imbéciles tous les deux, aime_.

Ils restent un long moment enlacés, à court d'émotions et de mots, chacun le souffle coupé par le flot abrupt de sensations. Il se souvient de la fois où Raven a pressé sa tête contre son épaule, le bras qu'il a passé par-dessus ses cheveux et sa voix qui récitait les mots monotones de sa thèse elle se souvient de leur retour au Manoir il y a onze ans, de la maison immense et vide de toute vie, si pleine de souvenirs sinistres, du baiser qu'il a délicatement pressé contre sa tempe lorsqu'elle a affirmé avoir rendu la solitude moins écrasante. Il y a un goût étrangement doux dans l'air, attendri par leurs affections bleuies par Cuba, Magneto, les longues années de séparation.

Au moins, ils sont vivants, pense Charles en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux blonds. Tant qu'ils sont vivants, ils peuvent encore essayer de changer, de combler les différences, de trouver des compromis. Et Erik est vivant lui aussi, en 1973 et dans le futur aussi – il leur a laissé le soin d'espérer alors c'est ce que Charles compte faire.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? murmure enfin Raven, ses mains refermées sur la blouse pour les empêcher de trembler. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que…

Il pas besoin de sa télépathie pour comprendre qu'elle parle de Trask ses propres mains se mettent à frissonner aussi les serre-t-il sur le drap du lit. Comment peut-il commencer à lui expliquer… mais il le faut. Il le faut, sinon il la perdra à tout jamais et il a passé bien trop d'années à chercher une rédemption égoïste pour se permettre de la sacrifier maintenant.

Mais par où seulement commencer ? Il a tant de choses à dire.

— Tu te souviens, commence-t-il avec prudence, laissant sa propre conscience se dérouler comme une couverture, du moment où vous nous avez rejoint dans Cerebro ?

Raven a cessé de trembler et hoche la tête, le visage toujours enfoui dans ses épaules. C'est un bon début, décide Charles, même si cela n'en a pas l'air. Une fin, voilà ce qu'il a vu dans l'esprit de l'Erik revenu du futur. Une fin qu'il parviendrait presque à regretter, au moins pour les leçons qu'elle lui a enseignée.

— Erik était décidé à me prouver que j'avais tort d'abandonner, que je n'étais pas défini que par mes erreurs. Il… il a offert de lire dans son esprit, de découvrir son passé – _notre futur_ – et ce que j'ai vu…

Il n'a pas de mots. Il n'a qu'un souvenir qu'il ne pourra jamais effacer de sa propre mémoire.

* * *

Pour un décor de fin du monde, l'atmosphère était relativement douce, perdue au milieu de la douceur orangée d'un coucher de soleil. Le temps lui-même semblait suspendu entre deux souffles, la chambre remplie de murmures précipités et de craquements invisibles – la poussière et la cendre formaient un tapis de leur plein droit, guère inquiétées par ce qui pouvait se produire d'un instant à l'autre. Il pouvait distinguer des silhouettes, des consciences au loin mais tout lui parvenait comme à travers un filtre, brouillé et distant, une mauvaise réception de radio.

Charles se leva avec lenteur, profitant de la sensation de flottement si familière au plan astral, et contempla longuement l'homme qui reposait à l'endroit où sa conscience s'était trouvée un instant plus tôt, allongé sur un autel de pierre.

Même cinquante ans plus tard, même au milieu d'une ultime bataille donnée en leur nom, Erik restait le plus bel homme qui lui ait jamais été donné de voir. Il portait le sommeil avec une grâce royale, presque sacrée et ses cheveux gris lui donnaient un air transpirant une dignité patiente que Charles avait toujours associée à la grandeur : à croire que même la mort si proche, la fin de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu, son vieil ami restait pareil à un prince sur lequel la douleur avait perdu toute son emprise.

_Oh_, se surprit-il à penser. _Que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir le privilège de te voir vieillir, mon ami._

Charles se ressaisit. Il pouvait encore gagner ce privilège, se battre pour s'assurer qu'Erik pourrait vieillir dans leur futur. Après tout, sa présence ici ne signifiait-elle pas que rien n'était encore décidé ? Que tout était possible ? Qui savait… si même dans cette pièce hors du temps, au cœur des tourmentes les plus sombres, il accueillait la mort en tenant la main d'Erik… peut-être que, dans un meilleur futur…

Il ressentit plus qu'il n'entendit le murmure qui se pressa doucement contre sa conscience, à la manière d'une caresse hésitante : un contact étranger mais si familier pourtant, une résonnance qui… oh. Oh !

Charles se retourna et fit face au Professeur.

Il retint un grognement découragé lorsqu'il aperçut le crâne chauve – sérieusement ?! – mais s'il se gardait d'avoir une opinion sur comment sa propre vieillesse lui seyait, il y avait quelque expression indéfinissable sur les traits durs du Professeur, un pouvoir tranquille qui lui coupa le souffle. Était-ce seulement réel ou rien qu'une vision conjurée par l'esprit engourdi d'Erik ? Était-ce là l'homme qu'il était destiné à devenir, l'homme qui inspirerait Magneto à reconsidérer son propre passé, l'homme dont Erik parle avec autant de douleur, autant d'amour ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer jaloux ou admiratif : un peu des deux, sans doute, et n'est-ce pas ridicule de se jalouser soi-même ?

— Charles ? souffla le Professeur, les paupières plissées comme pour mieux distinguer la forme que devait prendre son jeune double dans ce présent, cet écho persistant qui défiait toutes les lois temporelles et physiques. Charles se permit ce sourire : d'abord la mort, puis le temps. A en croire l'esprit d'Erik, il était capable de défier même les plus immuables des lois de la nature.

— Charles, répondit-il, étrangement touché par cette rencontre. Il se parlait à lui-même, bon sang, lui-même vieilli de cinquante ans de souvenirs et d'expérience : cela aurait dû être un moment transcendant, une rencontre hors du commun et il n'avait jamais souhaité aussi fortement qu'elle se fût passée dans d'autres circonstances. Pas alors que le monde s'effondrait autour d'eux avec une fatalité aussi certaine qu'elle en devenait presque paisible.

— C'est ce qu'il advient de nous, alors ? Erik avait raison.

Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre mais le sort de tous les mutants avait bien plus de valeur que sa vanité s'il était en son pouvoir de faire quelque chose pour mettre un terme à ces massacres, aux souffrances qui transpiraient de toutes les consciences qu'il parvenait à effleurer. Tant de douleur et il avait été aveugle – ce n'était pas la première fois mais sa propre faiblesse lui fit horreur.

— C'est ce que l'humanité nous infligera, conclut-il avec amertume.

— Pas si nous leur montrons un meilleur chemin, souffla le Professeur avec douceur.

Un ricanement dérisoire résonna dans sa propre tête, fit écho dans l'immense gouffre qui les séparait. Toutes ces années compressées en un seul moment et Charles parvenait encore à être en colère contre lui-même, contre cette patience agaçante, ce refus d'ouvrir les yeux et voir.

— Tu y crois encore ? siffla le jeune homme au Professeur, lequel se fendit d'un sourire compatissant et un poil complaisant.

— Juste parce que quelqu'un trébuche ou se perd en chemin ne veut pas dire qu'il est perdu pour toujours. Tout le monde peut avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide.

Si seulement cela pouvait être aussi simple, pensa amèrement Charles.

— Comment peux-tu seulement dire ça ? Je sais ce qu'il en est. Je ne suis plus l'homme que j'étais.

— C'est vrai, répondit le Professeur d'un ton tranquillement sûr. Mais tu es l'homme que je deviendrai, Charles, et ce n'est pas un mince exploit que d'être nous. Ne l'as-tu pas vu, en traversant l'esprit d'Erik?

Il avait vu, oui, les mêmes images que le Professeur poussait vers lui. Des voix rieuses. Des enfants qui couraient, se poussaient amicalement. Quelques sourires, de la fierté à se savoir l'homme qui avait pu venir en aide à ses propres enfants. Des noms par dizaines – Sean, Alex, Hank, Ororo, Jean, Scott, Warren, Kitty, Kurt, Piotr, Bobby, Marie, Logan, Jason, tant d'autres qu'il n'en faisait plus le compte – chacun associé à mille anecdotes, mille qualités et histoire, chacun formant un fil dans la tapisserie de leur mémoire.

Et le nom d'Erik, répété entre chaque battement de cœur : une mélodie sacrée.

— Tu l'aimes, réalisa Charles, maudissant son étourderie à peine les mots sortis de sa bouche. Bien sûr que le Professeur aimait Erik. Celui-ci n'avait jamais caché son amour pour « Charles », quelques eussent été ses incarnations et Charles… Charles se mentirait s'il prétendait ne pas avoir imaginé le fait de retomber amoureux de l'homme qui avait bravé le temps et l'espace pour venir proclamer son amour indéfectible au pied de son escalier.

— Je l'aime, oui, confirma le vieux mutant avec tendresse. Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas et il y a des périodes où rien n'était aussi simple que de s'aimer ou non mais l'amour est rarement facile.

Charles acquiesça. Ce qu'il avait rêvé – la vie que le Professeur avait vécue – tout cela se mélangeait dans sa tête, formait des lignes embrouillées et des images dont il n'aurait su dire si elles étaient réelles ou non.

— Tu as peur, souffla le fantôme du Professeur. Tu t'es replié si loin en toi-même que tu as peur de t'ouvrir à ce qui existe en dehors de ta propre tête. C'est pour ça que Cerebro se retourne contre toi, pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à avancer.

— Comment est-ce que je dois faire, dans ce cas ? J'ouvre mon esprit mais… il y a tellement de voix… tellement de souffrance…

— Ce n'est pas leur souffrance qui te fait peur, Charles. C'est la tienne.

Charles osa fixer le Professeur dans les yeux – bleus et tristes et tellement fatigués mais il y vit brûler une compassion plus grande qu'il ne saurait jamais en éprouver, une brûlante tendresse – ou était-ce la tendresse d'Erik, dont l'esprit formait un cocon autour du sien, une forteresse contre laquelle le temps se ruait avec l'outrage du désespoir.

— Je sais que c'est effrayant, continua le vieil homme. Je sais que ça te paraît insurmontable et je ne te mentirai pas en disant que la douleur s'en ira mais notre don a toujours été plus que ça. Si tu t'autorises à la ressentir, à l'embrasser, tu verras qu'il existe bien des choses au-delà de la simple souffrance, Charles, et que ces choses te rendront plus puissant que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer.

« C'est le don le plus précieux que nous ayons. Celui de supporter leur souffrance sans tomber, de pouvoir voir ce qui reste au-delà sans la laisser nous briser. Et il nous vient du plus humain de tous les pouvoirs. »

« L'espoir. »

La tête lui tournait de plus en plus, les contours de la réalité se brouillaient dans la lumière orange et la poussière ils ne pouvaient plus tricher indéfiniment, rester à jamais dans ce limbe étrange que le sacrifice d'Erik leur avait permis d'atteindre. Il fixa le Professeur une dernière fois – lui-même, un jour, il deviendrait l'homme qui lui faisait face – brûlant son visage fatigué et son dernier sourire dans ses rétines.

Il était trop tard pour ce Charles Xavier mais s'il n'avait eu qu'une chose à changer, un dernier regret à formuler… cela n'aurait servi à rien mais il aurait souhaité lui rendre Erik, au moins pour affronter leurs dernières heures main dans la main.

— Je t'en prie, Charles, nous avons besoin que tu reprennes espoir.

Charles expira longuement, laissa le temps reprendre ses droits et la vision disparaître dans un tourbillon de couleurs et de cendres, poursuivi par la voix bienveillante d'un fantôme et l'assurance que les bras d'Erik se refermeront sur lui sitôt qu'il aura brisé leur connexion.

* * *

Le silence règne un long moment sur leurs silhouettes enlacées on pourrait croire un instant que le Professeur est encore là, assis à côté d'eux, et qu'il adresse ses paroles rassurantes à Charles comme à Raven, incertain de leur sort mais déterminé à leur tendre la main, même au crépuscule de sa vie.

— Je ne comprends pas, admet enfin Raven – le récit du Professeur l'a touchée plus qu'elle ne voudrait bien l'admettre. Je pensais que tu croyais encore en l'humanité. Que tu pensais que nous pouvions être… intégrés.

— C'est plus compliqué que la simple survie, concède le jeune homme la mutante est loin de se laisser abattre.

— Alors, explique-moi.

— Comment dire… Tu étais prête à tuer Trask en notre nom à tous, des innocents comme des coupables. Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si tu avais réussi à accomplir ce que tu espérais, aux yeux de tous ? Le gouvernement aurait eu la preuve que Trask avait raison en nous dépeignant comme des monstres et ils nous auraient à leur tour servis comme des croque-mitaines de conte, taillés à ton image pour terrifier une population ignorante. Crois-tu que cela aurait accompli quelque chose d'autre que provoquer la terreur ?

La jeune femme fronce les sourcils, indignée.

— Je n'avais plus d'autre choix, Charles ! Je devais l'arrêter, à n'importe quel prix. Ils avaient pris mon A.D.N., ils étaient en train de parler d'en faire une arme, de construire leurs machines de mort et Trask était là aussi, il parlait de couper Erik en deux et de t'ouvrir le cerveau et je… j'ai cru qu'ils vous avaient capturé, vous aussi.

Au son de la voix tremblante de sa sœur, le télépathe ferme les yeux, raffermit sa prise sur le corps longiligne entre ses bras. Quelle nuit de cauchemar elle a dû vivre entre les mains de ces horribles personnes il ne pardonnerait jamais à Erik de l'avoir entraînée dans son caprice, tout bien intentionné qu'il l'a été. Il a dû laisser filtrer sa pensée, cependant, ou Raven le connaît mieux que ce qu'elle veut bien laisser penser, toujours est-il qu'elle perçoit sa colère avec une justesse étonnante.

— Arrête ça ! le coupe-t-elle avec fermeté en se dégageant lentement de son étreinte. Erik ne mérite pas que tu le blâmes pour une décision qu'il n'a pas prise à ma place : j'ai _choisi _de le suivre au Pentagone et je le referai si je l'estime juste.

Oh, pense le télépathe en clignant des yeux, il se laisse prendre si facilement au piège. Pourtant, le cœur du problème n'est pas si loin, il lui suffit de s'avancer davantage et qu'importe si le terrain est glissant.

— Je ne dénigre pas ton bon sentiment ni celui d'Erik mais se battre pour une noble cause ne veut pas dire que vous devriez jeter la prudence aux orties à la moindre occasion. Tu parles de rendre toi-même la justice mais celle-ci n'existe pas dans un vide, Raven, et elle ne devrait pas être dispensée de manière irréfléchie.

— Irréfléchie ? s'irrite la morphe. Voyez qui se permet de me donner des leçons ! Quoi, _Professeur Xavier_, tu penses que je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes ?

— Pas assez, apparemment, répond Charles – il refuse de se mettre en colère mais sa sœur a l'art de trouver ses points faibles sans même chercher à les trouver, c'est énervant. Ou peut-être que le futur de notre race t'importe si peu, quoi que tu en dises. Qu'aurais-tu fait, Raven, le jour où ils auraient tourné leurs armes sur nous ? Tu aurais rallié les enfants ? Les mutants incapables de se défendre ? Les mutants qui refusent de lever les armes contre leurs parents, leurs familles, leurs proches ? Vas-tu coller une balle dans la tête de ceux qui refusent de croire que la violence est la solution à tous nos problèmes ? Nous ne sommes pas tous des outils que tu peux manipuler pour mener ta guerre.

— Si c'est une question de survie, ils viendront se battre.

— Peut-être que certains le feront, concède le télépathe. Peut-être que certains ne voudront rien entendre, ne remettront pas en question la société dans laquelle ils sont intégrés tant bien que mal. Nous sommes nombreux, Raven, mais nous sommes divisés et je ne parle même pas de nos principes : nos expériences, nos sexualités, nos couleurs de peau, nos genres, nos capacités… Si nous voulons un jour connaître la paix, il nous faudra travailler main dans la main.

Raven reste silencieuse mais sa colère a laissé place à un air pensif, presque appréciateur il peut y lire un respect tout neuf et cela lui réchauffe curieusement le cœur.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir dû y songer si longtemps.

— J'ai passé des années en tête-à-tête avec ma conscience, rétorque le télépathe en haussant les épaules, vaguement honteux du rappel. Mais ce n'étaient que des spéculations, des fantasmes sans fondation nés parce que je… enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je n'avais aucune raison de croire que j'aurais pu vous avoir fait changer d'avis à Cuba, Erik et toi. Ce qui est passé.

Raven dépose un baiser sur sa main, attristée à la mention de Cuba, mais elle ne relève pas l'allusion.

— Tu as tué Trask, Charles, reprend-elle avec gravité.

Le télépathe ferme les yeux, laisse sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller. Shaw, Trask… il semblerait qu'il soit condamné à prendre les décisions les plus difficiles dans ce genre de circonstances. Mais pour Erik, pour Raven, pour les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde, oui, il le referait sans hésiter. Tant pis pour sa prétendue supériorité morale : il y a autant d'hypocrisie que son nom peut prendre. Autant l'appeler _meurtrier _tout de suite.

Il est épuisé, soudainement. La tête lui tourne.

— Pourquoi ? demande la morphe c'est probablement la seule question qui compte. Et il regrette que sa seule réponse soit si peu à la hauteur.

— Parce que c'était le seul choix qu'il me restait.

La jeune femme bat des paupières, confuse.

— Je ne comprends pas. Le résultat est le même. Tu aurais pu me laisser…

— Non, la coupe-t-il sèchement en se massant les temps, ça n'est pas la même chose et – laisse-moi finir, d'accord ?! Pour l'amour de… nous avons changé le cours du temps pour _t'arrêter_, Raven ! Tuer Trask comme tu souhaitais le faire, en scandant ton credo devant l'humanité toute entière, ne nous ramène qu'à la même impasse, encore et toujours. Tu as vu comme moi où ce chemin nous menait.

— _Maintenant_, je l'ai vu et je comprends un peu mieux, rétorque-t-elle, acide, mais pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir montré avant ? Si j'avais eu toutes les cartes en main…

Peut-être que cela aurait mieux tourné. Peut-être que cela lui aurait épargné cette énième vexation. Peut-être qu'elle aurait réfléchi avant de foncer tête baissée mais cela n'aurait peut-être rien changé de plus. Il devra vivre avec. Ils ne peuvent plus se permettre de vivre sur des « peut-être ».

— Je suis désolé, marmonne-t-il enfin. Si j'avais vu un autre moyen, si je n'avais pas été certain que… c'était le futur de toute notre race qui dépendait de la balle que tu destinais à Trask. J'ai préféré l'abattre avant toi plutôt que de te forcer à abandonner le pistolet.

Raven reste silencieuse un long moment, perdue dans ses propres pensées. Quand elle reprend, c'est avec un air presque résigné.

— C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi, Charles.

Il s'y est attendu, il sait qu'elle ne restera pas, il l'a lu dans son esprit embrumé par la passion mais se l'entendre dire si brusquement le prend au ventre, forme un creux dans sa bouche qui s'ouvre comme pour protester – Raven l'intercepte d'une main levée, un doigt qu'elle appuie doucement contre ses lèvres.

— Laisse-moi finir, OK ? Je… Je t'aime, soupire-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, lesquels retombent en vaguelettes sur ses joues. Je peux dire ça aujourd'hui : je t'aime et je te suis reconnaissante de tout ce que tu m'as apporté, de m'avoir accueillie chez toi alors que je traînais dans la nature, de m'avoir élevée et aimée comme une sœur. Une partie de moi voudrait rester pour toujours avec toi, te voir vieillir et élever les mutants orphelins que tu auras ramassés dans les rues mais ça… ce que nous avons… ça ne fonctionne pas, Charles. Ca nous détruirait encore et encore. Je n'abandonnerai pas ma foi plus que je n'abandonnerai ma peau et ce que tu diras n'y changera rien.

Il suppose que non. A nouveau, l'idée d'Erik se forme dans sa tête mais il la chasse, agacé : Raven n'est restée qu'un an dans les traces du chef de la Confrérie avant de se retrouver livrée à elle-même. Ce qu'Erik ne lui a pas mis dans la tête, elle en a fait l'expérience seule.

— J'aimerais pouvoir te croire quand tu dis que nous pouvons trouver un autre moyen, continue la morphe, et peut-être que… c'est possible. Peut-être que quand le monde saura ce que Trask a fait, on finira par se poser les bonnes questions. Mais il reste des gens comme Trask ou Stryker dans le grand monde et je ne pourrais pas dormir paisiblement en sachant qu'ils contaminent des innocents avec leurs idées mensongères. Je n'aurais pas l'âme en paix tant que je saurais que mon fils croit aux mensonges de la société.

Son… quoi – _Raven_ ?! Charles est trop étonné pour formuler une pensée cohérente mais peut-être n'en a-t-il pas besoin, à en juger par le sourire de sa sœur d'adoption. Un fils ?! Raven est maman ! Dans sa tête, une image se forme déjà : un garçon à la peau bleue, avec une queue fourchue et des yeux dorés, confiants, un nom – Kurt.

Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est bon en ce monde… Raven est _maman_. Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Ca dépasse tout ce qu'il a imaginé.

— Il a dix ans depuis juillet, explique-t-elle. Il… je l'ai confié aux gens d'un cirque. Une… amie m'a assuré qu'il y serait bien traité. Je ne le vois pas souvent mais il est toujours heureux quand je fais une visite.

— Tu sais que… balbutie Charles, sonné, bon sang… si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à le dire et…

— Je sais, maintenant, fait-elle en lui prenant la main. Je n'étais pas sûre, auparavant, mais… je n'hésiterais plus à le faire à partir de maintenant. Et j'aimerais que tu le rencontres un jour. Il va probablement t'adorer.

Il doit dire que l'information passe au-dessus de sa tête gonflée par l'émerveillement. Raven a un fils. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle – le reste n'est qu'un amas de contingences dont il sera encore temps de s'occuper plus tard il lui embrasse fébrilement le dos des mains, le cœur brusquement enjoué.

— Je suis tellement… heureux pour toi, avoue-t-il en tremblant. Je n'ai pas de mots, Raven, je suis…

— Moi non plus, répond sa sœur avec un sourire vacillant. Et je te l'aurais dit plus tôt si j'en avais eu le courage. Il semblerait qu'il m'ait fait défaut plus d'une fois lorsque tu étais concerné.

— Nous sommes deux, alors.

— Peut-être. Tu comprends mieux, Charles ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : c'est plus grand que nous. Je ne peux pas perdre ça de vue encore une fois.

Son bonheur se dégonfle tout à coup, crevé comme une baudruche. Il y a un fond de vérité. Elle parle de devoir partir, de tracer un chemin façonné par ses propres convictions, elle parle d'un fils qu'elle aime tellement fort que Charles ne peut s'empêcher de puiser dans cet amour. Elle parle de choix et de causes, de quelque chose de plus grand que leur bonheur égoïste il n'est pas certain de pouvoir la comprendre maintenant. Peut-être n'y arrivera-t-il jamais complètement : elle aura bien choisi son nom de « Mystique » dans ce cas.

Il ne veut pas son malheur pour autant.

— Tu sais que… commence-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur ses doigts fins, si partir est vraiment ce que tu veux, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.

— C'est tout ce que je te demande, conclut-elle.

C'est un adieu, donc.

Raven se penche et l'embrasse sur le coin de la joue. Dans sa main, elle dépose un papier plissé Charles n'a pas besoin de sa télépathie pour savoir ce qu'il s'agit d'une lettre, probablement laissée par Erik. Il se souvient l'avoir vu écrire plusieurs lettres durant le vol du retour mais il ne s'imaginait pas en recevoir une : ils se sont presque tout dit dans le Cerebro ou du moins, ce qui était la plus important.

— Où iras-tu ? demande-t-il, presque pour la rhétorique. Comme il s'y attend, Raven secoue la tête et se fend d'un petit sourire : il suppose que c'est juste, quelque part, qu'elle puisse garder sa part de secrets.

— Promets-moi au moins d'être prudente.

— La prudence n'est pas mon fort mais pour toi, je ferais de mon mieux.

— Je t'aime, Raven, l'appelle-t-il une dernière fois. S'il y a mis de la mesquinerie, la morphe ne remarque pas et se contente d'envoyer un baiser depuis la porte : il jurerait qu'il en sent la chaleur atterrir sur sa joue.

— Au revoir, Charles. Fais attention à toi, souffle-t-elle avant de disparaître, pour de bon peut-être.

Il verse quelques larmes sur le froid qu'amène son absence. Elles ne sont pas tristes mais il n'a pas beaucoup de gaieté non plus.

* * *

Hank n'a pas une mine aussi affreuse que ce qu'il a imaginé. Il se fend même d'un sourire encourageant et d'une étreinte brève mais chaleureuse. C'est étrangement rassurant de se retrouver entre les bras de l'homme qui veille sur lui depuis plus de dix ans : Charles sait qu'il ne sera jamais assez reconnaissant d'avoir eu un homme comme Hank McCoy dans sa vie.

— Hey, commence le plus jeune. Tu m'as inquiété un moment. J'ai cru que tu resterais à jamais coincé dans le pays des rêves.

— Allons, tu me connais mieux que ça, plaisante le télépathe, soulagé au fond de lui de voir que son ami n'a pas gardé de séquelles de son combat.

— Parfois, c'est ce que je me dis, répond Beast, pensif. Et la minute d'après, tu fais quelque chose qui me dépasse totalement. Désolé de te l'annoncer, Charles, mais tu es une énigme dont seuls quelques élus ont le droit de posséder la clé.

— C'est ça, moque-toi, souffle Charles en faisant mine de le repousser. Un petit silence passe sans inconfort, bercé par la simple chaleur que confère la présence de l'autre.

— Comment tu te sens, Charles ? Réellement ? demande enfin le cadet, sa mine redevenue grave.

Le professeur pèse les mots de sa réponse un long moment, appuyé contre son oreiller. Hank mérite son honnêteté mais quant à tout dévoiler de sa conversation avec Raven… non. Du moins pas encore. Il attendra de savoir sur quel pied ils choisiront de danser, sa sœur et lui. Quitte à être honnête, autant offrir tout ce qu'il peut.

— Las. Vieux. Fatigué. Comme si j'avais passé toute ma vie à courir dans la mauvaise direction.

— Je peux comprendre ça. Les derniers jours ont été… difficiles, admet le jeune homme en remontant ses lunettes.

Charles le contemple un long moment, presque effaré de se l'entendre dire. Il oublie, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, qu'Hank était aussi un ami de Raven. Plus que ça, il lui a semblé, mais cela remonte à trop loin. Et Hank a toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais mentionner sa sœur devant lui.

— Quel effet ça t'a fait de la revoir ? ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander.

Le jeune scientifique hausse les épaules, incertain.

— Difficile à dire. La même chose que cela t'a fait de revoir Erik, sans doute.

Le reproche est subtil mais il est bien présent Charles se fend d'une moue lorsqu'il en découvre la raison dans la tête de son ami.

— Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant, c'est vrai, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé Cuba… je n'en voyais plus l'intérêt. Erik et moi… c'est compliqué.

— Je crois que le mot « compliqué » est un euphémisme, ricane Hank mais son visage est doux, ses traits lavés de toute méfiance. Il hésite un instant avant de poursuivre sur sa lancée, son regard se perdant dans les souvenirs de ces derniers jours :

— Nous avons fait… je ne dirais pas la paix mais c'est une sorte de trêve. J'ai dit ce que j'aurais dû lui dire il y a onze ans et tant pis si c'est trop tard pour que nous puissions renouer les liens. Elle sera toujours quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux.

Charles hoche la tête. Le silence reprend ses droits quelques instants Hank le brise en toussotant, visiblement gêné par ce qu'il a à demander.

— Est-ce que… tu vas rejoindre Erik, maintenant ? (Comment fait-il pour ne mettre aucun jugement dans sa question, Charles l'ignore et l'en remercie.)

Il… doit admettre qu'il y a pensé. Pendant un fol instant, alors qu'il lisait les mots que l'Erik du futur lui a laissé, il a songé à envoyer tout promener et à rejoindre Erik dans sa retraite improvisée, à lui révéler tout ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur et finalement promettre de ne plus le quitter. C'est un rêve ridicule, évidemment, et Charles a ri de ses fantasmes de collégienne quelques secondes après il n'empêche, cela suffit pour glisser les premiers germes du doute dans sa tête si assurée.

Mais il ne doit pas se laisser aller au doute. Erik n'a pas sacrifié son futur pour qu'il se permette de douter maintenant : aujourd'hui, il s'agit d'aller de l'avant.

— Je doute que Magneto soit réceptif en ce moment. Erik… est probablement désorienté de se réveiller hors de sa cellule et la tête pleine de choses dont il ne se souvient pas. Il a besoin d'apprendre ce qui s'est passé et je ne pense pas que je sois la meilleure personne pour lui annoncer que son double du futur est revenu pour sauver le présent et me prouver son amour éternel.

Il attend un ricanement qui ne vient jamais, une condescendance qui n'éclot pas dans l'esprit inquiet qui effleure le sien. Que Dieu bénisse Hank McCoy et son manque total de malice.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?

Et n'est-ce pas là toute la question.

Il pourrait laisser les choses suivre leur cours. Attendre que Magneto refasse surface et réagir en fonction. Attendre de voir les projets de Mystique aboutir. Attendre de voir ce que l'humanité leur réserve, dans le secret de leurs complots. Tout ce qu'il a à leur opposer est une école vide il a vu dans la tête de son vieil ami qu'elle ne le resterait pas longtemps. Peut-être faut-il commencer par là.

_Ororo. Jean. Scott. Logan._ Il lui faudra du temps mais c'est une _promesse_.

Il a promis à Erik de le rencontrer à la moitié du chemin. Il a vu de lui-même que l'humanité ne les acceptera pas sans défendre ses idéaux éculés, sans condamner arbitrairement à mort les individus qui auraient pu contribuer à la rendre meilleure, à repousser l'évolution dans ses ultimes retranchements. Travailler contre l'humanité ne servirait qu'à creuser leur tombe plus vite et si la réponse n'est pas en son sein… peut-être est-elle en dehors.

C'est idyllique, presque dangereux de se laisser aller à de tels rêves l'imagination de Charles a pris le relais, pourtant, et dévoile ses chimères sans se soucier des contingences matérielles. Leur propre société, vierge des préjudices qu'ils s'efforcent de combattre. Leur propre justice, leurs règles, leurs voix qui s'élèveraient non pas depuis des groupuscules sans lien ni cohérence entre eux mais une vraie chaîne d'expression, une clameur qui frapperait tous ses détracteurs sans faiblir. Erik le trouvera stupide de prendre de tels, certainement peut-être perdra-t-il à jamais son respect dans le processus, la seule chance de racheter ce qu'ils ont eu – ce qu'ils pourraient avoir.

Mais c'est plus grand qu'Erik et lui. C'est plus grand que leur bonheur égoïste. Si leur amour est le prix du futur, Charles le paiera sans broncher. Si c'est ce qu'il faudra pour sauver leur peuple… au moins gardera-t-il le souvenir de l'homme qui est venu lui déclarer son amour au pied de son escalier. Au moins gardera-t-il la mémoire de leurs corps enlacés, des baisers posés contre sa bouche, d'un « Je t'aime » presque factuel – comme si c'était là la vérité la plus simple du monde.

Peut-être est-ce réellement aussi facile, tout compte fait.

Pas à pas, vers quelque chose de meilleur.

— Je crois, Hank, répond le télépathe avec un mince sourire, qu'il serait bon de songer à rouvrir l'école.

_Nous serons braves, mon amour. Nous serons dignes._


End file.
